Electro Muscular Disruption Weapon
The Electro Muscular Disruption Weapons (often shortened to the EMDs) were a type of advanced taser gun used by the Anomaly Research Centre to contain creatures. The weapons were introduced to the ARC, after it's temporary suspension, by designer; Matt Anderson. Properties The EMDs were powerful semi-automatic taser weapons, at least three different settings were known to exist on each version of the weapon: low, medium and high. The maximum setting on the largest EMD could knock out a Tyrannosaurus Rex but a charge from any setting shot in close proximity or repeatedly could kill Humans or creatures. The EMDs did not require ammunition as the amunition was generated from within the weapon itself. As designer; Matt Anderson was from the future, the concept was presumably futuristic. (Episode 4.1) EMDs appeared to be powered by an nuclear powercell. (Episode 5.5) Using an EMDs near to large metal surfaces could be dangerous, as a charge could "ricochet anywhere". (Episode 4.2) A charge could not pass through glass but could cause an electric current to run through anything metal. (Episode 4.3) EMDs officially replaced the standard issued weapons such as M4 Carbines and G36Cs which were previously used by the ARC team and Special Forces during creature encounters. Versions There were originally three variants which Matt Anderson originally designed. But following Connor and Abby's return, a forth "pistol-grip" type of EMD was made. All of the versions had flashlights attached. Later in the near future, a fifth version was made. (The '''Type 1', Type 2, Type 3 and Type 4 all looked similar due to being made around the same time.)'' Type 1 The smallest EMD, "Pistol Grip", were used by Connor and Abby. The Type 1 had only one handle, it was also used during covert operations, such as missions to recent human history (Episode 5.3) Type 2 This next version, "double handled", was the first version of the EMDs seen, when Matt shot Becker to demonstrate the weapon's power. (Episode 4.1) It appeared to be similar to the first version, but with the standard "double handle" found on all other EMDs. Matt often used this type. This Type 2 version, on the lowest setting, dealt a burning sensation that lasts a few hours, a headache for two days, and a pain in the arm for two weeks for Humans. Type 3 The next version, "small rifle", was most often used by the military personnel. It was similar to the Type 2, with an added handle at the front, a slightly longer barrel and a small stock. , The Type 3 version can cause the person to fall off his feet and cause extreme pain to the shot area, whilst the second shot on the same setting can cause the person to fall unconscious. Type 4 Finally, the largest version, has the same three handle arrangement, but with a much larger barrel and larger stock. It is capable of taking down a Tyrannosaurus Rex (Episode 5.5). Type V (Please note that the '''Type V '''designations are not official, but simply used here for easy clarification.) A new type of EMD was introduced in the New World timeline. (Type V) This version was more slender and less bulky than the first four types. It was black in colour with silver linings, had 2 handles (one folds up and down) as well as a stock and a flash light. This versions did not knock out creatures but was used to force creatures in the direction the team wanted, like a cattle-prod. It was likely this version could have a stun setting to knock out creatures like the originals. History Coming from an alternate timeline, Mac Rendell traveled through an Anomaly to the main timeline in 2006. He was carrying a Type 1 EMD and used it to shoot at an Albertosaurus, saving Evan Cross. While the dinosaur fled, Mac threw the gun back through the Anomaly, which closed shortly after. ( ) At some point circa 2010/2011 after the Anomaly Research Centre had been reopened after a four month suspension, Matt Anderson designed the original four EMDs, the ARC then funded and commenced their creation. ( , Episode 4.1) Captain Becker found out that tasers had been ordered and confronted Matt. He was upset about using non-lethal weapons, believing that they were insufficient to deal with the deadly creatures. He though that collecting the creatures, like a petting zoo, was cutting corners which would lead to people getting hurt or being killed. Matt told him to just give the new weapons a chance, saying that he might be pleasantly surprised. Episode 4.1 When Becker first gets introduced to them he calls them toy guns, doubting that they'll be effective. To prove he is right Matt shoots Becker, using the (then) smallest gun on the lowest setting (this double-handled pistol EMD becomes the 2nd smallest version, when Connor/Abby's single-handled pistol EMD is made. See Above). From this Becker ends up with a badly bruised arm and a headache. Asking Matt how long the injuries will last, to which Matt gladly replies "The burning, a couple of hours, the headaches, a couple of days.". The EMDs are first used when a Spinosaurus chases Connor and Abby after they return to the present. The Spinosaurus is corralled to an Arena where it is cornered by Special Forces soldiers, all armed with EMDs. It is shot with EMDs on medium settings which caused the creature to be temporarily stunned out, but it awakes less than a minute later, only to be stopped when Connor drops the Anomaly Opening Device into it's mouth. Episode 4.2 When facing a Kaprosuchus in The Docks, a Special Forces soldier accidentally shoots himself with the EMD, leaving him defenseless in the face of the creature which devours him. The Kaprosuchus is then shot with several EMDs by Abby, Matt and Connor, all set at maximum voltage when it attempts to leap onto Becker, killing it. Episode 4.3 When Matt brings back Emily Merchant through an anomaly, they are chased by an Arboreal Dinosaur which emerges through just after them, Becker and Abby immediately sends it back to the Cretaceous with three shots and one shot respectively. Becker also shot one of the two Arboreal Dinosaurs in the present. Episode 4.4 Matt, Becker and Connor used EMDs on several Therocephalians in McKinnon School. Matt and Becker both wield EMD rifles whilst Connor uses a compact pistol version. Matt used in one scene EMD on more than 8 Therocephalians. The EMDs are shown to have a strong effect upon them, managing to knock them unconscious instantly. Episode 4.5 When a fisherman is attacked by an adult Labyrinthodont , Matt repels it with a EMD shot, presumably at lowest settings to avoid any intentional harm being done to the creature. It quickly retreats back into the water the way it came. Abby and Connor are both seen wielding EMDs in the episode as well. Episode 4.6 Matt, Abby and Connor use EMDs while facing a Hyaenodon incursion during Jenny Lewis' wedding. Jess also holds one when Becker is pursing Ethan Dobrowski although she doesn't get a chance to use it. Episode 4.7 The EMDs is used thrice in this episode. The first time was when a terror bird came through the anomaly when the anomaly opened from its locked state but was shot back by Abby,Connor and Becker's EMDs at a low setting. The second time was when Matt Anderson accidentally shot Danny Quinn, but he survived. The third was when Ethan knocked Becker unconscious with it after trying to escape out of the ARC with Emily at his side and shot Becker twice with it. But once again, Danny lives. Episode 5.1 Matt, Becker and Abby use their EMDs on the Giant Burrowing Insect, underground, where they find it is impervious to it as the bolts just bounce off, they are forced to use conventional weaponry, aka guns. In the rest of the episode people are seen holding the EMDs, but they aren't used. Episode 5.3 Emily Merchant grabs Matt's EMD and EMDs a raptor before the raptor can kill Matt. Becker then shoots the raptor several times when it attacks Henry Merchant. Episode 5.4 Matt shoots several Future Beetles and Connor's laptop that controls his artificial anomaly, in an attempt to stop more Beetles coming through. Becker shoots the Queen Beetle about ten times, killing it. Jess Parker also is spooked by a Beetle and grabs an EMD and kills it in a quick motion. The team also use EMDs to kill some Beetles. This is one of the rare episodes where the Type 2 EMD is in fact used. It was deployed when Becker and Abby where in the armoury, and, upon seeing the Beetles, Abby grabs the usefully placed Type 1 and Becker uses the Type 2. Episode 5.5 In the episode, a Anurognathus is seen being shot by a EMD by the team together with Emily. Also, Abby Maitland shoots a Kaprosuchus out of a car window. It somersaults to a halt right in front of the car after Abby fires several shots. James Lester uses an EMD on an Arboreal Dinosaur trying to scratch his new Jaguar. Also, early in the episode, Matt is seen shooting a T-Rex a ton of times at point blank, knocking it out. Emily also uses an EMD on a guard. Episode 5.6 Matt uses an EMD against mutant Future Predators in the future. Also, Abby and Connor use the EMD against the predators as well in the future. In the ARC, Jess uses one against a future predator when it attacks and wounds Lester. Becker and Abby and Emily use EMDs against the rest of the predators, but at one point Emily runs out (it could have overheated) of ammo, but Becker shoots the rest of the predators. Truth The alternate Mac Rendell was using a Type 1 EMD against the the Albertosaurus that attacked Evan Cross. He shot the theropod with the wepaon, which led it to fleeing back to the Spaghetti Junction Anomaly. Mac threw the weapon after it. At some point in the near-future from June 2012, Connor Temple, Kieran Coles and two other ARC members carried the Type V EMD. They used the guns to force an Albertosaurus back though an Anomaly. Connor and Kieran later traveled to Vancouver where their EMDs were confiscated by Colonel Hall. Connor asked Angelika Finch to return "the sexy looking guns", but they returned through their Anomaly without them. Before they left, Angelika promised to return them but all the Spaghetti Junction Anomalies closed soon after. Appearances *Series 4 Prequel Webisode 4 *Episode 4.1 *Episode 4.2 *Episode 4.3 *Episode 4.4 *Episode 4.5 *Episode 4.6 *Episode 4.7 *Episode 5.1 *Episode 5.2 *Episode 5.3 *Episode 5.4 *Episode 5.5 *Episode 5.6 * * Trivia * The first four variants of the EMD are based off of the EXP88 nailgun made by Tornado Fixings. * A NERF Barricade RV-10 is similar to the Type 1 EMD. *In New World, the Alternate Mac shot a Type 1 at an Albertosaurus and the Albertosaurus nearly fell down as a result. In the original series, they were not used on large creatures, presumably because they weren't powerful enough. It is likely that at which ever point the Alternate Mac was in the future, the EMD was upgraded to had a bigger effect. * It is unknown if Connor and Kieran retrieved their new Type V EMDs from Colonel Hall in The Sound of Thunder: Part 2 after the spaghetti junction anomalies closed, as Primeval: New World was cancelled after it’s first series. Behind the scenes Ben Mansfield can be seen showing the '''Type 1, 3 and 4 '''EMDs in this video: "In the Primeval armoury with Ben Mansfield". Category:Objects Category:Technology Category:Primeval technology Category:New World Technology Category:Guns Category:Weapons Category:Primeval Weapons Category:Primeval: New World Weapons